Resident Evil: Apocalypse The way it should be!
by FzX
Summary: The movie was good. But they would have made a more loyal version to the game! So here's my fusion of the movie and Resident Evil 3:Nemesis into a same story more loyal to the Resident Evil series.


Alice: My name is Alice… I used to work for the Umbrella Corporation… The largest and most powerful software and Medical Corporation in the world… I was head of security… at a high tech facility called "The Hive"… There was an incident… The virus escaped… and everyone died… the thing was that they weren't really dead… Most of the investigation team sent to the Hive died but an environmentalist agent, Matt and I. Managed to survive… But Umbrella scientists took us… We thought we survived the horror… but it was only the beginning…

RESIDENT EVIL: APOCALYPSE (The way it should be)

Part 1

Underground.

A group of scientist stood on front of a heavy blast door after the long railway leading to the Hive. They wore white protective suits to prevent any infection.

Man1: Open it.

Man2: Yes sir!

A couple of scientist pulled some high tech computer devices executing hacking programs trying to deactivate the security lock.

Man2: Sir.

Man1: Yes?

Man2: What if the investigation team really knew what happened here and sealed this place if it was dangerous even to make the Red Queen kill everyone alive in the facility?

Man1: There's only one thing we should know. The Red Queen was defective. And we need to find what happened here. Whether it involves an accident or not.

Man2: Whatever you say sir…

Man3: We got it unlocked sir.

Man2: Good… Open it…

Man 3: Yes sir.

With a few taps on the tiny keyboard, the heavy looking blast doors slid to the sides revealing a suspicious darkness…

Man1: ………

Man2: Sir?

Man1: Nothing. Begin the research.

Man2: Yes sir.

The second man waved his hand as a group of men with readers and scanners got inside the darkness… A faint echo of death resonated around the entire place. The Hive was dead… until… ROAR!

Man3: What was that?!?

Man1: Is nothing! Continue the research!

Man3: Excuse me sir.

They kept walking in a slow fear pace… as one of then stared at his screen. "T-Virus rate" was increasing in the area as yellow dots from the inside of the Hive were making their way out. One of the men was pulled to the darkness by some kind of flesh looking rope. Then another turned, but he was pulled too.

Man4: Sir!

Man1: FIRE!

Some of the men also had machine guns. They fired against the darkness only hearing pulsating impacts of the bullets against flesh and the sound of crushing bones and flesh tearing with faint screams.

Then the sounds stopped…

They stood in silence as they heavy breathing resonated in their helmets. Then a slow pace of thing from hell coming from inside the hive, some of the men fired at will to defend themselves, but the bullet fire didn't even made a scratch on them. Some of the jumped as they used their powerful claws tearing the torsos of their victims off and some used their powerful strong tongues coiling around their necks twisting their heads off. One of them jumped to the leader of the group just about three inches as the monster turned his head up to him.

Man1: What the hell is that?!?

Then a loud scream resonated through the entire railway.

Raccoon city suburbs.

A different series of aerial and urban shots of Raccoon city flash around. As a convoy of black SUVs make their way through the city. Picking certain VIPs and selected people from the Umbrella corp. A humble home stands on the quiet suburbs. Even the engines of the SUVs aren't enough to break the calm. Two men on black suits get out of the car and knock on the door. A red haired man wearing small glasses on an electrical wheelchair opens the door looking at the two men. His name was Dr. Ashford.

Ashford: Yes?

The two men stared at him with a "You know what" face.

Man1: There's been an incident. We need you to come with us.

Ashford: What kind of incident?

Man2: The T-Virus leaked. We better hurry.

Ashford: Could you wait a minute? Just let me call my daughter.

Man1: We are already taking care of it.

Ashford: But my baby…

Man 2: Don't worry sir. She will be fine.

Ashford: I hope so…

Ashford followed the two men and they helped him get on the SUV and sped out of the area.

St. Michael Junior High.

Kids gather in groups for lunch, school projects or just to have fun unaware of the upcoming danger from underground. Most kids seem to be very spontaneous and cheerful, excepting one girl. Angela Ashford. She has always been shy and had no friends. She is what her friends would call weird.

It was science class and every kid seemed to be getting everything the teacher said, but Angela already knew that. As the teacher spoke, other two men in black suits stopped the class telling the teacher that they needed to take Angela. Angela stood up as she walked slowly with a bag she always carried with her.

As they sped through the city, they explained the situation to Angela. Her tone sounded somehow weak and mature for a girl her age.

Angela: So my father is waiting for me at the evacuation point?

Man1: Yes miss. He specially requested your extraction. After all, you are very important to the corporation.

Suddenly, a screen popped up on the windshield. The co-pilot took the call. It was a man in a blue suit with an Umbrella pin on his necktie.

Man2: Yes sir?

???: Is the extraction of Angela Ashford complete?

Man 2: Yes sir.

???: And the Birkins?

Man 2: No sir, still no clue of the Birkins after the chemical plant extraction.

???: Leave like it. We don't need the Birkins as Dr. Ashford continues the research of the virus.

Man 2: Understood sir.

The signal cut out as they saw the road. And then, like in a split of a second, a vehicle at a high speed came in an angle from the other side of the street hitting the SUV in such fast rate that it flipped the SUV upside down. The SUV slowed down as sparks came from the roof touching the roof.

Then the rest of the convoy left through the main bridge. Some communications were hearable.

Man1: We got all people out of the city sir. But we lost contact with Noah 1.

The crashed SUV stood in silence as the bodies of the passengers were upside down. Angela's fingers were like stripped chicken breast. And then, her index finger twitched in life…

Strong-Arms Apartments.

A single woman entered into her apartment. Number 224. Her apartment was pretty much like a single woman's home. Some pizza boxes scattered around the floor and newspapers ads stuck on some boards.

Some of the headlines read:

Latham Weekly, June 2, 1998 Bizarre murders committed in Raccoon city Raccoon times, June 22, 1998 Horror in Raccoon! More victims dead! _The Raccoon Herald, July 7, 1998_

**Two little girls, Becky and Priscilla McGee killed last night.**

Cityside, July 21, 1998 S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Squad) sent to save the city Raccoon times, July 22, 1998 

**Mysterious explosion at the old Spencer State.**

Ciyiside, August 14, 1998 

**S.T.A.R.S. team suspended by chief RPD's major order.**

The woman was known as Jill Valentine. One of the survivor members of the Spencer State spill of the T-Virus. Chris Redfield, Barry Burton and Rebecca Chambers already left the city in their investigation about Umbrella's HQ. Jill stood in the city having the feeling that she might be needed there. She changed her police uniform to something more comfortable that allowed her more movement with those zombies around. She tuned the TV to the news channel where multiple reporters were broadcasting live from the streets. Zombie rampage and chaos in the city, people dying each second and dead rising up to keep killing. Raccoon city has never faced that before. But Jill knew. She survived it, but no one believed her.

Jill secured her gun strap around her blue top and wrapped a white sweatshirt around her black skirt placing a gun on the sweatshirt making it two guns on her, an automatic 9.mm Beretta, a Browing HP and extra clips. All full of bullets.

Jill moved to her apartment after the mansion incident. She used to live on the suburbs where she knew the two little McGees.

Raccoon City Police Department

Jill lived close to the police station. With gun in hand, she opened the gate to the police station. Walking with a sexy pace, she entered the big wooden doors as people inside were holding zombies like suspects. When some of them got loose, Jill raised her gun firing with a deadly aim to their heads. Some people screamed, but the sergeant knew that was Jill Valentine in a typical day of work.

Sergeant: Jill Valentine! Just what I expected of you.

Jill looked at him as she reloaded her gun.

Jill: They're infected. Do not expect a nice surrender from them. If I was you, I would kill them right now.

Sergeant: Well, of course.

Jill: Is the S.T.A.R.S. office closed?

Sergeant: No.

Jill: Good. I'm picking a few things up.

Jill stood up as she slipped her gun in her sweatshirt.

Jill: I'm leaving town. If I were you, I would do the same thing.

Jill headed to the east door, and as the door closed, Gunfire was hearable from outside the door.

Sergeant: Valentine is really something…

Raccoon City Downtown.

It got dark soon. And Zombies were still roaming around alleyways and roads. Inside of a building, a woman rushed through the emergency stairs as a group of Zombies chased her. She forgot the security code for a little, but she remembered it fast to open the door. But before the door would close completely, two Zombies peeked out pushing the door. She fought to close it, but one of them bit her. The pain was so great that she backed away and the zombies got to the roof.

Lurking around the doomed sky, a black shiny chopper buzzed. It had the Umbrella logo with a shield and two swords on it. That logo was known for the Watchdogs. U.B.C.S. (Umbrella Bio-hazard Countermeasure Squad) A single soldier looked around the city. His skin was a little tanned and had bright brown hair. His name was Carlos Oliveira. Something called his attention, a woman on a roof being chased by zombies.

Carlos turned around looking at the rest of the team.

Carlos: Sir! A civilian being attacked!

Nickolai was the leader of the squad. His strong built body and white splattered hair gave a little sense of toughness to his character.

Nickolai: We got our orders Oliveira.

Carlos: And part of those orders are to save civilians!

Nickolai: We have our orders! We need to…

Carlos: I don't care about those orders hijo de puta! I'm standing by initial orders which is saving civilians!

Nickolai: Go ahead. We need some fun here. Mikhail! Take us to the roof!

Mikhail: Ye sir!

Mikhail was also Russian as Nickolai. Carlos was Brazilian, so he spoke some Spanish sometimes. Carlos secured a rope on his bet back as he got ready to jump.

Carlos: I'm going down!

Nickolai: Carlos wait!

Carlos jumped pulling his two desert eagles from his tight holsters firing at the zombies in the head. Nickolai rushed getting the rope ready and Carlos shooting even more. Then Carlos's fall slowed down by the rope friction allowing him to change from an upside down position into legs down position with a quick acrobatic spin. He landed oh his feet crouching to absorb the impact. He removed the rope and got close to the last zombie. He used the butt of the desert eagle to tumble the Zombie down and finish it with a shot in the head.

The helicopter landed as Carlos reloaded both guns as he looked at the girl.

Carlos: Are you okay señorita?

Girl: I've been bitten… I have seen what happens when you're bitten…

Carlos: We can help you! Just come with us!

Girl: No… There's not enough time…

Carlos: Don't do anything stupid!

Girl: There's no going back!

Carlos: Wait!

The girl jumped off the building… Obviously she knew what was going to happen if she went with them.

Nickolai: We better go support the local authorities Carlos.

Carlos: Yes… let's go…

Both of them got on the helicopter as Mikhail lifted the body of the helicopter.

Umbrella camp at the city's outskirts.

Dr. Ashford stood at the city. The gates were being closed to contain the infection and avoid any incidents in surrounding areas.

???: Dr. Ashford. It is a pleasure to see you alive.

Ashford: Mr. Robertson. It is a no pleasure to see you alive.

Robertson: Of course, you and our humor. Why aren't you with the others on the chopper?

Ashford: I'm not leaving without my daughter!

Robertson: Of course. Our Watchdog team is looking for them right now. But if you want to, you can rest in the tent.

Ashford: Yes. I need a rest…

Mr. Robertson took Dr Ashford inside of a computer-equipped tent and closed it. Dr. Ashford got closer to the computer on the desk typing his user name and password… But access denied… He tried his VAIO portable computer, but the same thing. He opened his own personal hacking access program and accessed the computer. Access granted. He activated the personal locator, which worked through the entire city.

He typed "Angela Ashford" and the 3D map displayed her location. Raccoon City St. Michael general hospital.

Of course, the Watchdogs wouldn't do it alone, so he typed to find anyone available. After a little search, a woman on a blue top appeared on the screen. She was walking through the streets heading into a bar. Dr. Ashford raised an eyebrow.

Then the only other survivor was a blonde woman on a lab coat. She was walking through the burning streets heading to a gun shop. Dr, Ashford thought that was actually smart.

Gun Shop.

Alice first passed to the boutique at the left of the gun shop to pick something to wear. As she fitted the clothes she wanted, she felt something…… A pulsating burst with each heartbeat which turned into a strange squealing on her arm. She fell knees on the ground as she tried to old her arm. The pain was gone, but she had a bad feeling about it.

Then she picked a few guns and the motorcycle on front. She had to be ready for anything in the city.

Bar.

Jill entered the bar, and the first thing she saw was Brad Vickers, Alpha team's helicopter. Another survivor of the mansion incident. Jill helped him against a Zzombie and got closer to him.

Jill: Brad! Are you okay?

Brad: Jill!!! He's coming!!!

Jill: What? Who?

Brad: He's coming for us! He already killed a couple of S.T.A.R.S. at a café! I was able to survive and come here, but I feel him! He's chasing me! And he can reach any second!

Jill: Who is coming?!?

Brad: You'll see! I have to go!!!

Brad stood up running in fear…

Jill: He's coming?


End file.
